


I let you control

by bottomxiu



Series: You Got What I Want [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: (sehun and minseok), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bottom Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Break Up, Cheating, Come Sharing, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, No Condoms, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Top Kim Jongdae | Chen, enjoy, everyone is happy, final part, is this enough?, jongdae wants minseok, little angst, minseok wants the jongdick, this pwp grew a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomxiu/pseuds/bottomxiu
Summary: Jongdae takes Minseok home, and he sort of doesn’t want him to leave.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: You Got What I Want [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916431
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	I let you control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gothdae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothdae/gifts).



> Hi! 
> 
> so, this part is the last one... it’s my first time ever finishing a multi-chaptered fic! i wanna thank everyone who stuck with me and left nice comments, they honestly inspired me and motivated me to write even more~ without those i probably never would have continued uploading lol! 
> 
> i would also like to thank yazz <3 the bestest beta and the bestest person who stuck with me throughout my whining while writing this! who also brainstormed with me whenever i got stuck. so bubu this is for you <3 
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! please do leave them even if it’s just one word hehe
> 
> \- max

Jongdae’s breath hitched in his throat at the sight on his bed. There Minseok laid; beautiful, skin white, his lips, knuckles and knees flushed pink as he stared at Jongdae through his lashes. He looked ethereal, yet sinful. 

Jongdae had dreamed about this. Having the other on his bed, taking him for himself. Jongdae had half a mind to just lock him here so no one else could ever stare at him. 

Minseok’s hands were tangled in his own black locks, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he stared at Jongdae. 

His chest was heaving, rising and falling with every breath he took. His flushed member was still rock hard, desperate for Jongdae. 

Jongdae’s cum from earlier in the bathroom was still seeping from his hole, staining Jongdae’s black sheets, but Jongdae didn’t care. 

All he wanted was to keep staring at the beautiful older man. 

“Jongdae…” Minseok mumbled, his voice soft yet sharp with a hint of desperation in it.

Jongdae was a slave to it.

He pretended he wasn’t, he stood his ground and made it seem like Minseok was at his mercy, but the truth was quite the opposite. He was the one wrapped around the other’s little finger. 

Without realizing it, he was crossing the room, putting down the damp towels he got earlier on the nightstand. He had asked Minseok to take off his clothes and wait for him on his bed while he went to fetch some warm towels to clean him up. 

They weren’t done yet, but Jongdae liked taking his time. He liked appreciating art, and Minseok was _the definition_ of the word. 

He took off his own top, throwing it in the general direction of his lounge chair, and picked up the towel. He sat at the foot of the bed, lifting Minseok’s foot up and carefully wiping it, he gently swiped the towel between his toes, traveling up to his ankles, and cherishing each and every breath Minseok let out.

He lifted Minseok’s foot up, placing a wet kiss on his inner ankle, then put his foot down and started doing the same thing to his other one. Gently wiping it up to his ankles, and once he was done, he threw the towel to the floor, picking up another clean one and wiping Minseok’s legs. 

Before long, he reached his thighs, carefully cleaning the traces of his own cum. Then he wiped the spot where Minseok’s torso met his thigh. Minseok’s thighs twitched, a small moan escaping his lips and causing Jongdae to lift his gaze up to him. He was still staring at him, eyes half lidded and mouth slightly parted, his pink tongue showing a little bit. 

Jongdae smiled at him, and watched as Minseok’s cheeks darkened, flushing down to his collarbones. He bit his bottom lip, reaching his hand towards him to caress Jongdae’s cheek. 

Jongdae closed his own eyes, nuzzling his nose into Minseok’s palm and leaving a small kiss before pulling away, watching Minseok’s hand fall down to his side with a small sigh.

He proceeded with wiping his stomach, chest and shoulders, lingering a little around his sensitive pink nipples. Minseok whined as the rough material of the towel touched his sensitive buds, arching his back so beautifully Jongdae couldn’t help but lean down and press a kiss against his sternum. 

He wiped his upper arms, going down to his wrists, and placing kisses there as well, his small hand looked so beautiful that Jongdae could have spent the whole night worshipping it. 

Soon, he was done. He looked down at Minseok’s member, which was now leaking clear liquid against his stomach. He smirked as he planned what he was going to do next. 

Instead of throwing the towel away, he stood up. “Wait,” he mumbled, leaving a kiss on Minseok’s forehead before heading to the bathroom. 

He poured hot water on the towel, cleaning it and then letting it cool down to a bearable temperature before going back to his room. 

He resumed his previous position on the bed, between Minseok’s legs. 

He took a hold of Minseok’s stiff dick, moving it aside. Minseok gasped as soon as Jongdae touched his dick, desperate for more. But Jongdae ignored his whines, wiping the precum from Minseok’s stomach instead. 

Once Jongdae deemed his stomach clean enough, he carefully and lightly wiped around Minseok’s dick. Minseok’s breath hitched, a small whine escaping his red lips. Jongdae lifted Minseok’s hips up onto his lap, and swiped the damp towel down his cleft. Cleaning his cum off him while adding some pressure to each swipe.

Minseok’s hips jerked up, and his dick twitched.

Jongdae smirked, feeling satisfied with his thorough cleaning. He threw the towel away, engulfing his cute dick in the tight heat of his palm and pumping it. Minseok was moaning with each stroke. His hips bucking off Jongdae’s lap and into his hand, undoubtedly loving the tight sensation around his aching cock. 

“ _J- Jongdae-ah,_ ”

“What is it, _hyung_?” Jongdae chuckled as Minseok’s dick stiffened even more in his palm, twitching as the older man whined and fucked into his hand.

“I- I can’t,” 

“Can’t what?” Jongdae asked, twisting his wrist as he stroked Minseok faster, his other hand cupping his balls. 

“I can’t- h-hold it,” he whined, closing his eyes and rocking up, squirming underneath Jongdae’s skilled fingers. 

Jongdae chuckled, “How are you so cute, yet sexy at the same time?” He mused, letting go of Minseok’s balls and tracing his rim instead. 

Minseok gasped when Jongdae started teasing his hole. Pressing against it with his thumb, then teasing the skin around it. Exposing it to the cool air. 

Jongdae kneeled between his parted legs, leaning down and pressing a kiss on Minseok’s dick before taking it into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head, sucking on him and thriving on the sounds that escaped Minseok’s throat. 

Soon, Minseok’s hands were on his head; Fingers tightly gripping his hair, and burning his scalp. “Fuck, fuck— _Oh, Jongdae-_ ” He was whimpering as Jongdae sucked on him, taking his girth into his throat and bobbing his head up and down. His fingers were still on Minseok’s rim, teasing the sensitive skin. 

Minseok’s thighs came together, squeezing Jongdae’s head in between and making it hard for Jongdae to move. 

Minseok was trembling under him, and it was one of the best things Jongdae had ever experienced. Making someone like Minseok submit to him, moaning and whimpering as Jongdae did whatever he wanted was euphoric.

He thrusted one finger inside, and Minseok’s hips bucked up; His thighs spread, and gave Jongdae the chance to pull away from Minseok’s wonderfully sweet cock; wrapping his hand around it instead and stroking it.

Minseok’s moans got louder, the sound so beautiful it sent shivers up Jongdae’s spine. “Do you want to come?” 

Minseok nodded enthusiastically, eyes still squeezed shut and hips no longer touching the bed as he bucked faster into Jongdae’s fist. “ _Please!_ ”

Jongdae angled Minseok’s dick so it was pointing upwards, “Cum on yourself.” He pressed two of his fingers inside, keeping Minseok’s dick still with his other hand and then grinded his fingers onto Minseok’s prostate. All Jongdae could hear was the obscene wet squelching and Minseok’s high-pitched moans.

It didn’t take long before Minseok was cumming with a loud moan of Jongdae’s name, the white liquid was spurting onto his chest and abs, some of it reaching up to his collarbone. His body was trembling under Jongdae, chest heaving as he gasped for breath. He looked absolutely gorgeous, lips swollen and red, eyes glassy as he looked into Jongdae’s eyes, his oversensitive dick twitching in Jongdae’s hold. 

He reached up towards Jongdae, and he couldn’t help but pull his fingers out and lean over him. But before he could kiss him, Minseok swiped his own cum from his chest, putting his finger in his mouth and sucking it. Jongdae gulped at the sight, watching as Minseok took more cum into his mouth. 

Not able to take it anymore, Jongdae crashed their lips together, kissing Minseok like it was the only thing he ever wanted to do. 

He slurped the cum from Minseok’s mouth, humming at the amazing taste on his tongue.

Minseok threw his head back, catching his breath. He tilted his head to the side. His eyes still half lidded as he looked into Jongdae’s. “What now?” 

Jongdae just smirked at him, pecking him once more on the lips before he took one of the dry towels and cleaned up Minseok’s chest and stomach. Once he was done, he sat himself against the headboard. “What do you want to do?” He hummed, one of his hands going down to cup his balls. He let out a ragged breath as soon as his warm palm touched the underside of his dick. 

Minseok looked up at him expectantly, “You’d let me do what I want?” He asked as though skeptical. 

“Sure,” Jongdae answered, hand stroking his dick and sending tremors through him. 

Minseok’s pretty eyes were closely watching him. 

He rolled over, his muscles glistening with sweat, and crawled over to him. He straddled his thighs, leaning forward and closing his eyes as he left a kiss on Jongdae’s chest, he traveled further down until he reached Jongdae’s pierced nipple, taking it into his mouth and rolling it between his teeth. Jongdae hissed as sparks traveled straight to his dick, letting out quiet moans as Minseok opened his eyes and glanced up at him, mouth still playing with his nipple. 

Not able to do much else, Jongdae tangled his fingers in Minseok’s black hair, tugging his head back just when Minseok bit down on him. His chest was on fire, the pain making him twitch in his hand. 

Minseok pulled away, darting his tongue out and licking at his slightly swollen nipple. “I’ve always wanted to do that,” he whispered between licks.

Jongdae hummed as he stroked the back of his head, “What else did you want to do?” 

Minseok didn’t answer him, he just trailed his kisses down his stomach, until he reached the spot above Jongdae’s dick, where some of his veins were protruding underneath the skin. He licked at them, nuzzling his nose into the trail of hair going down to his dick. 

Jongdae sighed in satisfaction as he let Minseok do what he wanted, still playing with Minseok’s dark locks.

The view of Minseok between his knees was certainly a sight to behold. He looked absolutely hot, his face was flushed pink and eyes glassy with want. He removed Jongdae’s hand from his cock, tangling their fingers together, before wrapping his other hand around his dick.

His pretty red tongue darted out and Jongdae wanted nothing more than to feel it on himself. He didn’t have to wait long before Minseok was licking the tip of his dick, making Jongdae sigh and rub Minseok’s hair. 

He reckoned that he might have a little bit of an obsession with the other’s soft hair, he always found his fingers tangled in it.

He was brought out of his musings when Minseok took the tip of his dick into his mouth, sucking on it while stroking the base. Jongdae hissed, his fingers tightening around Minseok's hair, causing him to hum around his cock, sending delicious shivers up Jongdae’s spine as he bucked up into Minseok’s mouth. “ _Good…_ ” 

Minseok pulled back, putting both of Jongdae’s hands in his hair, “Fuck my mouth,” he whimpered. Jongdae could only watch closely as the other opened his mouth, taking him in again, slowly, until the whole length was in his mouth; the head of Jongdae’s dick rubbing against the back of Minseok’s throat. 

Jongdae moaned at the tight heat surrounding him. He rubbed Minseok’s hair a few times before he pulled his head back then experimentally fucked up into his throat.

Minseok hummed as he did it, his mouth tight around Jongdae, teeth scraping against skin and tongue swirling around his length. 

“Fuck,” Jongdae groaned, tightening his fingers around Minseok’s hair and fucking his wonderful throat just the way he wanted.

Minseok’s mouth felt amazing, every thrust was making Jongdae’s skin tingle with want. He wanted to come in his mouth, but more than that, he wanted to make Minseok see stars. 

With great effort, he halted his thrusts, ass planted on the mattress as he tugged Minseok’s hair back, pulling out of his mouth with a pop and a whine from Minseok’s throat. 

Minseok looked up at his face, his eyes were tearful, cheeks flushed and mouth red, breathing heavily as he looked at Jongdae questioningly. 

Jongdae rubbed his cheekbones, swiping away fresh tears. 

“W- what…” Minseok mumbled, voice hoarse.

Not bearing to look at him anymore, Jongdae flipped him over on his hands and knees. He pushed on his upper back until his chest was flush against the mattress, his ass up in the air. 

Minseok’s trembling hand reached for one of the pillows, pulling it close and burying his face in it.

Not wanting to hurt Minseok, Jongdae poured some lube onto his dick, giving it a few pumps before aligning himself to Minseok’s entrance. 

“Condom?” Jongdae asked, even though he already knew the answer. 

“No.” Minseok mumbled against the pillow. 

Not wasting any time, Jongdae thrusted in, grunting at the impossible tightness surrounding him. It was a wonder how Minseok was still this tight after he fingered him twice, and even fucked him earlier. 

He pulled his hips back, and then thrusted back in, spreading Minseok’s cheeks and angling his hips so he could go even deeper.

Jongdae had such a nice view, Minseok was a moaning mess under him, body trembling with the effort to hold still. His ass was a sight to behold, his back creating a perfect arch and his shoulders broad and flushed pink. 

He watched as his dick went inside, the sound of their hips meeting was so obscene with each thrust. “How are you still this _tight_?” 

Minseok wasn’t answering, all that left his mouth was wanton moans, a variation of _it feels so good_ , _please more_ and _Jongdae_.

Jongdae took a hold of his waist, pulling almost all the way out, leaving only the head of his cock inside. Before flipping Minseok on his back, he took away the pillow that Minseok was clutching to his face. “There you are.” 

Minseok whined, hiding his face behind his arms as Jongdae lifted his hips slightly and placed the pillow under him. 

He pried Minseok’s hands away from his face, placing them both above his head and intertwining their fingers together. “Do you think you can come untouched again?” 

Minseok didn’t waste time, nodding his head then clenching his rim around the head of Jongdae’s cock. 

Jongdae hissed, plowing all the way into Minseok with a single thrust of his hips. Minseok’s body shook, his mouth was parted around a silent scream, and Jongdae knew he hit his spot. He pulled back and thrusted back in repeatedly, making sure not to mess up the angle of his thrusts. He leaned his upper body down, hovering over Minseok as he continued fucking into him. Minseok looked absolutely delicious, his tongue darted out and he licked up Minseok’s chin, reaching his parted mouth and kissing him. 

Their tongues tangling together as Minseok rocked his hips toward him, meeting each and every thrust. His walls were clenching around Jongdae’s cock, sucking him even further inside his tight heat.

Pulling back from the kiss, Jongdae buried his face into Minseok’s neck, itching to mark his skin. He was just about to bite down, when he remembered the other’s boyfriend. 

As though sensing his hesitation, Minseok moaned out, “M- mark me.”

Jongdae’s hips stuttered, wanting so badly to comply but knowing better. 

“Do it,” Minseok whined, “ _Do it do it do it_ ,”

“Your boyfriend.. will see—” At the mention of his boyfriend, Minseok clenched around him even tighter. 

“I don’t— _Ah right there—_ care,” Minseok mumbled between moans, his voice hoarse, “Mark me, _please_ _Jongdae_ ,” The sound of Minseok’s moans was mixing with the sound of skin slapping against skin, it was filling the room.

Jongdae grunted, delivering a powerful plow into Minseok’s prostate while biting down harshly on his shoulder.

Minseok’s whole body went taut, moaning loudly as he spurted between their bodies, coating their stomachs in white. 

Jongdae couldn’t hold back, the toe curling tightness around him making him let go and fill the other with more of his cum. He moaned as he thrusted the rest of his release into Minseok, nose buried in his neck as he emptied himself inside the older man.

He laid there, catching his breath and peppering kisses on Minseok’s collarbone. Minseok’s legs were wrapped around his waist, and his hands were still tangled with Jongdae’s. His thumb was stroking Jongdae’s own, absentmindedly humming in satisfaction. 

After a few minutes of catching their breaths, Minseok wiggled a little under him, and Jongdae reckoned he must have been squishing the other. He pulled away from him, Minseok’s legs untangled; letting him go. He pulled out with a hiss, Minseok’s hole was clenching on him so tightly as if it didn’t want him gone. 

He watched as his spunk escaped Minseok’s hole, slowly trailing down and wetting the bed sheets.

Jongdae was about to get off the bed and get a towel to clean up when Minseok held his wrist. “Don’t go...” He whispered, avoiding Jongdae’s eyes as he said it.

Jongdae chuckled, patting the hand on his wrist. “I just want to clean up.”

“Oh…” Minseok bit his lip as he let go of Jongdae.

He put on his boxers, and picked up his own shirt. He got more towels, and some water; then he cleaned up Minseok’s drying cum from his body, and wiped his own stomach. Once he was done, he gave Minseok the shirt he brought, and he put it on. He handed Minseok the water bottle and watched as he gulped it down, Jongdae couldn’t hold back his smile. 

He looked adorable. 

Minseok caught his gaze, and his face flushed dark again, much to Jongdae’s amusement. He put down the water bottle on the nightstand, and reached out to hold Jongdae’s hand. He tugged on it, and Jongdae could only obey and lay next to him.

Minseok snuggled on top of Jongdae; head buried in Jongdae’s neck, hand resting on his shoulder while caressing it and their legs tangled together. “That was amazing…” Minseok mumbled, his breath was warm on Jongdae’s neck. 

Jongdae pulled him closer, humming his agreement and nuzzling against Minseok’s hair. He was absolutely gorgeous, his hair was so soft against his skin that Jongdae pressed a kiss against it. 

He never wanted him to leave. 

He stiffened, what was he thinking? Minseok didn’t belong here, he didn’t belong to _him_.

He pulled away, ignoring Minseok’s whine and sitting up on the bed; resting his back against the headboard. 

“You should go.” 

“...what?” Minseok asked, eyes wide. 

Jongdae shook his head, “We shouldn’t have done this.” 

Minseok looked like he was about to cry, his lower lip was trembling as he opened and closed his mouth. “Then why...?” 

Jongdae looked away from him, “I wasn’t… supposed to go to the club today.” He mumbled to himself, “Anyway, please leave.” He said as he looked back at the older man again.

Minseok’s brows were furrowed, eyes glassy with unshed tears, yet burning with anger. 

Jongdae tried his best not to look away, Minseok’s jaw clenched, his frown deepening as he got up from the bed. 

He took off Jongdae's shirt, throwing it on the floor and put on his own clothes, silently fuming. A single tear slipped out of his eyes, and that was all it took. 

Jongdae put the shirt on over his head, and walked towards Minseok who was opening the door of Jongdae’s bedroom. 

His shoulders tensed when Jongdae slammed it shut. 

Minseok turned his head around, looking back at Jongdae. His nose was red, and his lips trembled as he tried holding back his tears. All Jongdae wanted to do was hug him and tell him it’ll be okay. 

“Why are you crying?” Jongdae asked, not bothering to mask his hopeful tone. 

Minseok looked away from him, trying to open the door again, but Jongdae figured he was probably weak at the moment, having been fucked silly on his bed just ten minutes ago. 

“Do you like me?” He questioned him, causing Minseok’s body to stiffen and a slight spark of hope to ignite inside of Jongdae. “Do you, Minseok?”

Minseok glared at him, narrowing his eyes and pursing his lips as he spat out, “Who would like you?!”

Jongdae laughed, looking down at Minseok’s hand that was clearly belying his words as it clenched on the front of Jongdae’s shirt.

“You like me?” He asked again, chuckling in disbelief. His heart felt so full he thought it would burst. 

Minseok’s hold on his shirt loosened, and Jongdae saw a flash of hurt crossing his eyes. 

Not bearing to see that look, Jongdae slammed Minseok against the door and kissed him. Unlike their previous kisses, this one was sweet, tender and filled with unspoken affection. Jongdae wanted and wanted, and he was finally getting it. 

He pulled back, caressing Minseok’s cheeks softly, their faces only a finger’s breadth apart. “Leave him.” Jongdae said, desperation filling his voice.

“Wha—” Minseok’s eyes widened, voice soft. 

“I said leave him, no one can satisfy you but me, right?” He softly spoke, studying Minseok’s face and taking in every little detail he could. “I like you, too.” 

Minseok’s eyes doubled in size, looking back and forth between Jongdae’s eyes. 

“I have, ever since the first time I saw you in my club three months ago.” 

He had been bewitched since the first time Minseok and his boyfriend walked into his club. He didn’t visit his clubs that much, just once in a while to check on how his employees were fairing. He was a pretty busy person, after all. 

That day wasn’t any different, he was just checking up on things, in that particular club when he saw Minseok and Sehun walking in, the smaller man seemed so nervous about being in such a place, yet as soon as he was on Sehun’s lap, he seemed like an entirely different person. 

It intrigued Jongdae. 

Made him want to see him again. 

That’s when he started visiting that club more frequently, just to catch glimpses of the beautiful black haired man as he came undone on his boyfriend. 

But soon, Jongdae started craving more. 

He wanted to be the one to bring him to that level of ecstasy and even more. 

He wanted to touch him.

He wanted _him_. 

He couldn’t help himself when he caught Minseok’s eyes a month later. He couldn’t bring himself to look away from him. And he certainly couldn’t stop Minseok from sitting on him and taking what he wanted. 

He took him, and instead of satisfying this craving need, it has only amplified it. 

Jongdae didn’t want to hurt anyone. 

He _really_ didn’t.

So he stayed away from the club, and tried his best not to see the raven haired man again. 

But he couldn’t. When Kyungsoo had called him up and told him that someone named Minseok was looking for him, he abandoned reason. 

He threw caution to the wind and went to him. 

Took him again despite knowing he could never really have him. 

Yet, here they were. 

Minseok liked him, and as much as it would guilt Jongdae and eat at him, he wouldn’t let him go. 

“From the first day you stepped into my club, I wanted you. And when I finally had you, I couldn’t get enough.” He mumbled softly, still caressing Minseok’s face. “But you had a boyfriend, and I didn’t want to get in the way.”

Minseok’s hands clenched on the front of his shirt again. 

“But you kept coming back… You kept looking for me, and I couldn’t stop myself from hoping. So,” He pressed a kiss on Minseok’s lips, just a small chaste one. “Leave him, and be mine.” 

After a while of looking back at him, Minseok finally moved. Wrapping his arms around Jongdae’s neck and closing the space between them; he kissed him. 

“Okay.”

———

Minseok was nervously fumbling with his fingers. He was sitting on their couch, looking at his phone that was on the coffee table and waiting for his boyfriend (soon to be former boyfriend?) to come back. 

He had talked everything over with Jongdae. His heart still flutters every time he thinks of him, he just wanted to get this over with and go to him. 

He heard the sound of the door unlocking, and the distinct footsteps of his boyfriend.

He raised his brows when he saw Minseok, a small smile forming on his face as he realized the other was waiting for him. 

He walked over, pressing a small kiss on his cheek in greeting and then sat down next to him. “Hi.” 

Minseok’s heart broke a little. “Hi…” 

Sehun was sitting sideways, facing Minseok. “What’s wrong, hyung?” 

“Did you win?” Minseok asked, referring to the gaming tournament Sehun participated in with his friend.

“Yep, of course I did.” Sehun chuckled, “Now, tell me what’s up?”

“I… You…” He gulped, looking down at his fingers and picking at his nails. “I think we should break up…” 

Sehun didn’t answer. 

“Say something…” Minseok said, looking up at him. 

“Your neck…” Sehun mumbled, pointing at Minseok’s shoulder. “What’s that…”

“S-Sehun…” 

“It’s okay, hyung.” Sehun smiled at him, his eyes containing a little hint of sadness. “It’s okay… We haven’t been working out for a while now…”

Minseok whimpered, biting his bottom lip to hold back his sobs. 

“I like you, hyung.” Sehun said, taking a hold of Minseok’s hand in his larger one. “And at some point I loved you, and I’m sure you felt the same way too.”

Minseok nodded, tangling his fingers with Sehun’s. 

“But we both know it’s not working out, and our desperate attempts at fixing things didn’t even help.” 

“I’m sorry, Sehunnie.” Minseok mumbled, sitting on Sehun’s lap and hugging him close. 

“It’s okay, hyung…” Sehun muttered into his neck as he pulled him closer. “I also found someone I like…” 

“You did?” Minseok asked, nuzzling Sehun’s neck. 

“His name is Jongin.” 

They talked for a while, discussing things and making sure that they were both okay. It went far better than Minseok ever hoped for, especially when Sehun started talking about Jongin and how he seemed extremely excited about him. Minseok wondered if he should have felt at least a little jealous, but he honestly didn’t. He just wished the best for Sehun. 

  
  


The door opened, and Jongdae’s worried face greeted him. He immediately wrapped his arms around Minseok’s waist and pulled him close. He inspected his face, as though he was looking for any sign of discomfort. 

Minseok smiled at him, tangling his fingers in Jongdae’s blonde locks and bringing him close for a kiss. 

“I’m yours.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you thought~ 
> 
> until next time! <3


End file.
